The invention generally relates to methods for manufacturing a semiconductor device with improved device performance, and more particularly to methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices which impose tensile and compressive stresses in the substrate of the device during device fabrication.
Generally, metal-oxide semiconductor transistors include a substrate made of a semiconductor material, such as silicon. The transistors typically include a source region, a channel region and a drain region within the substrate. The channel region is located between the source and the drain regions. A gate stack, which usually includes a conductive material, a gate oxide layer and sidewall spacers, is generally provided above the channel region. More particularly, the gate oxide layer is typically provided on the substrate over the channel region, while the gate conductor is usually provided above the gate oxide layer. The sidewall spacers help protect the sidewalls of the gate conductor.
It is known that the amount of current flowing through a channel which has a given electric field across it, is generally directly proportional to the mobility of the carriers in the channel. Thus, by increasing the mobility of the carriers in the channel, the operation speed of the transistor can be increased.
It is further known that mechanical stresses within a semiconductor device substrate can modulate device performance by, for example, increasing the mobility of the carriers in the semiconductor device. That is, stresses within a semiconductor device are known to enhance semiconductor device characteristics. Thus, to improve the characteristics of a semiconductor device, tensile and/or compressive stresses are created in the channel of the n-type devices (e.g., NFETs) and/or p-type devices (e.g., PFETs). However, the same stress component, for example tensile stress or compressive stress, improves the device characteristics of one type of device (i.e., n-type device or p-type device) while discriminatively affecting the characteristics of the other type device.
In order to maximize the performance of both NFETs and PFETs within integrated circuit (IC) devices, the stress components should be engineered and applied differently for NFETs and PFETs. That is, because the type of stress which is beneficial for the performance of an NFET is generally disadvantageous for the performance of the PFET. More particularly, when a device is in tension (in the direction of current flow in a planar device), the performance characteristics of the NFET are enhanced while the performance characteristics of the PFET are diminished. To selectively create tensile stress in an NFET and compressive stress in a PFET, distinctive processes and different combinations of materials are used.
For example, a trench isolation structure has been proposed for forming the appropriate stresses in the NFETs and PFETs, respectively. When this method is used, the isolation region for the NFET device contains a first isolation material which applies a first type of mechanical stress on the NFET device in a longitudinal direction (parallel to the direction of current flow) and in a transverse direction (perpendicular to the direction of current flow). Further, a first isolation region and a second isolation region are provided for the PFET and each of the isolation regions of the PFET device applies a unique mechanical stress on the PFET device in the transverse and longitudinal directions.